


The First Time

by ArchRose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Male-Female Friendship, NSFW, Sex, Virginity, breaking in the desk, light fluff, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchRose/pseuds/ArchRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the Inquisitor and Cullen made their way from his desk to the bedroom loft.</p><p>Not a lot of clothing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitor in this story is Female, Evelyn Trevelyan (default name), Mage, with red hair. Like Bull, I'm a sucker for red-heads. Self-edit. Many apologies for any errors!
> 
> And the standard disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or the pre-existing characters. I'm merely playing in the sandbox. Enjoy!

They warned her it would hurt the first time. 

A pinch here. A throb there. A little bit of blood, but nothing ghastly like the monthly tide. But you'll feel it, they said.

It'll be uncomfortable. You may not even like it when you lay with a man. She heard the stories since coming into her own as a woman all those years ago in the Circle. It didn't deter her from seeking another living soul to communicate with.

A kiss. A touch. But it never went further then that. Those stories managed to weave into her brain and provided caution from going further.

And then she met Cullen Rutherford. She knew she was doomed the moment she saw him smile.

That's how she found herself on the flat of her back on the Commander's desk, coming undone at his ministrations. Her nearly clothed body clinging to the blond deity above her. Fingers grasping the back of his shoulders, seeking purchase on any part of him not fitted in armor. Her legs spread apart as far as they could go, with her pants and smalls captured precariously around her knees. They dangled off the edge of the desk to give her newfound lover just enough purchase.

He didn't spend long teasing her nor whisper shallow nothings into her ear. His honey-colored eyes were full of hunger when he flung his paperwork onto the floor. In an instant she was pushed onto the desk. His lips kissed, and nipped, and sucked onto any part of her exposed flesh. Evelyn Trevelyan moaned at the sensations and it was too much for either of them to handle. Her body was tingling with anticipation. She felt damp between her legs. With swift, deft motions, Cullen had undone his pants and filled her. 

There was pain, but it gave way to a pleasure the young woman never expected. His hips pounding into her with such fervor. The feeling was as sensual as Evelyn had expected, and she savored it. Within minutes they were gasping for air as the signs of pleasure tinged their senses. The wispy rasp of his leather padding adding more friction to her pearl to send her over the edge. A breathless gasp held her in place as her legs began to tremble from her release. Cullen's heavy pants brushed against her neck and she shivered at the intimacy. Her gasps spurring Cullen onward to reach their conclusions almost in sync.

It was the single most mind-blowing experience she had. Clearly the women in the Circle were doing it the wrong way. When it was with someone you cared, well, surely that made the difference - not a quickie among the corner of the library bookshelves with another mage just to fill urges.

A smirk crossed her lips as their breathing began to steady. In the back of her mind, she wondered if any of the soldiers or some of the Nightingale's spy's overheard their tryst. There were always a few wandering the battlements this time of day. But it was easily pushed aside as she felt her Commander shudder between her legs.

Mage Inquisitor Trevelyan and ex-Templar, Commander of the Inquisition Army, Rutherford. That should keep Skyhold talking for weeks to come.

As her grasp on his shoulders eased, Cullen began to pull back. The weight on his brows seemed less as the corner of his eyes began to relax. A word or two was tentatively forming on his lips as he retracted his hips, severing their connection.

Evelyn winced at the movement, feeling the drag within her core. It was a brief sting. Maybe this was the part the ladies referred to? As her eyes opened, she looked up to see Cullen's horrified stare around her lady bits. Shifting her arms to the table and boosting herself to her elbows, she saw the small drops of blood that carried onto the desk. Her cheeks instantly reddened against her pale skin.

Before she could say a word, Cullen was stepping away, tucking himself back into his trousers and around the desk to the drawers within. One was opened, and the tell-tale clink of glass bottles echoed through the hollow room. Evelyn sat up a little straighter, trying to show some dignity with her pants hanging around her legs. She attempted to shift her body to look at Cullen, but he was back in front of her: a potion in one hand, and a wheat-colored handkerchief in the other. The cloth was held out to her, eyes diverted from the location in question. But she understood his intent. She quickly plucked the fabric from his hand and dabbed it on her nether region. There was no other pain. No more blood. So she used the handkerchief to clean the desk of the few drops before placing it aside. 

The potion was still cradled in his other hand. She made no move to grab it, instead sliding off the desk and pulling up her garments. "Cullen," she began in as soft of a tone as she could muster. The trepidation in his eyes could easily be read. He was ashamed.

"Don't. I've hurt you. I shouldn't have." His right palm brushed over his hair and down to rub the back of his neck. "Please forgive me," he whispered.

Evelyn wove her arms around his body to pull herself close to him. She held back a hiss as her body uncomfortably pressed up against his armor. "There's nothing to forgive," she responded.

The sensitive touch of her voice didn't sway him. "There is plenty. I caused you pain. That's," he paused to breathe deeply through his nose. "I should be the last person to ever hurt you."

"But you didn't. I wanted this. If I asked you to stop or if I truly was in pain I would have told you." Evelyn nudged her head to the side to try and jump into his line of site. "They told me that it would hurt the first time but this was nothing like I expected. It was better."

Cullen's head whipped around, causing the Inquisitor to shift her face back to prevent an unfortunate collision. 

"The first time?"

Her cheeks began to turn red once more. "Yes. This, was amazing."

The range of emotions in Cullen's eyes transformed from relief, to frenzy, to panic, to understanding, to anger within a blink. She found her back nudged against the desk once more, with Cullen's hands holding her face gently. The potion placed at her side. "This was your first time?" he asked in earnest.

Evelyn bit her bottom lip. "Yes."

"And I rutted you like an adolescent against a desk." A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he dropped his head to press his forehead against her own. 

"I still liked it," she responded.

She could feel the tension on his features, even if she couldn't see it. "You deserve better then that."

"Cullen," she began again.

"Let me make love to you," he answered.

Evelyn's eyes went wide. Make love? Was that different from sex, or rutting as Cullen referred to it? ‘How? Can he really go again? Can I?’ She wanted to ask. She had so many questions running through her mind, but didn't know how to ask without coming off as immature. That was the last thing she would want to appear to Cullen. The age difference was initially a concern to him. Pressed against his body, her legs and hips still tingled with the afterglow. She didn’t feel confident that she could perform again. Her past experiences with her hands left her fulfilled after one go. But the thought of another round lit her veins with fire once more.

Cullen pressed his forehead gently into hers; tender eyes opening. She held back the sigh that threatened to escape her lips from seeing the sincerity in his gaze. “Please,” he whispered.

Damn him and his eyes. They held promise of so much more, that she felt compelled to speak the words “Yes” without hesitation. No was never an option. Not when he made her feel so cherished with the way he looked at her. She could put her faith in his hands that he would see her through.

With a sweep of his hands, Evelyn found herself in Cullen’s arms, one hooked under her legs, the other cradling her back. Her brows rose incredulously as she watched his face. 

“What?”

“Why are you carrying me like this?” She wanted to add ‘like a Princess’ but that felt too cliché even on her tongue.

He began to trek forward across the office, making his way to the ladder the led into his loft. “Because you are a lady. You deserve to be treated as such. And I want you to treasure this moment. You should have an experience worth remembering.”

“I take it your first time wasn’t as grand?”

Reaching the ladder, Cullen shifted his shoulders, nudging his right one against her own. She picked up the hint and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hoisting herself up into a sitting position to free his right hand to grasp at the rungs of the ladder. “I don’t think that’s an appropriate conversation to have right now,” he murmured.

She buried her head in the folds of his fur cloak as Cullen began to move up the ladder, hoping to hide her continuous blushing state. Her weight shifting only slightly as his hands took hold of each step. Evelyn couldn’t help but feel giddy at the power behind this man: able to lift her with ease while wearing full armor, no less. 

“Most women don’t seem to like it,” she remarked. “Surprised it would be men too.”

“You shouldn’t be. It’s mostly awkward fumbling for both parties.”

“Because it’s all new?”

“Something of the sort.” As a hand held firmly at the top of the ladder, Cullen pressed a kiss to Evelyn’s forehead. “I’ll need your help here.” She pulled away from his her burrowed state as his eyes flicked to the floorboards. “Up,” he spoke. Her body moved easily from his grasp as she slid her bottom against the floor, allowing him enough room to climb over the top of the ladder. As Evelyn began to sit up, his gloved hand appeared before her face. She took his grip and allowed him to pull her to her feet. His hand did not leave, moving her fingers towards his mouth, brushing his lips gingerly against each digit. Honey eyes beginning to darken into gold as they honed in on each kiss. He released her hand, taking a step closer and gently dragging his fingers own down her arms. Even through the leather gloves, she could feel the heat rising from his body. His lips gingerly pressed against her forehead. “You must tell me if I do anything to hurt you.”

“Cullen,” she whispered. The tenderness in his voice allowed Evelyn to fall into his kiss. Her defenses fell from his ministrations as a question escaped her lips. “Am I able to do this again?”

He turned his head, pressing his cheek atop her crown. “What do you mean?” he asked with concern.

Evelyn cleared her throat, hoping to steady her nerves so as not to sound like a trembling mouse when she responded. “I mean, feeling that...pleasure. I’ve only used my hands and was done after one time. I couldn't keep, um, going, but I didn’t believe it’d be possible.” The words tumbled out of her mouth faster than she could reel them in. Her face felt flushed again, something that was becoming a habit this evening. Her higher brain functions seemed to cease around this man.

Cullen huffed out a laugh, moving his head to look into her eyes. He pulled his hands away to cup her face once more. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she answered with sincerity.

“I promise you can and will.” He punctuated his sentence with a delightful peck on her nose. “Multiple times if I have any say in the matter.”

A very undignified snort escaped from Evelyn as she covered her hands over Cullen’s and began to pull them away from her face. She set to work at tugging off his gloves. “Maker. You must think I’m naive.”

With one hand free of the offending garment, Cullen began to work at unfastening the armor covering his shoulders. A smile danced along his lips. “No. Just a woman misinformed by those who gossip in the Circle.” 

They fell into an easy silence as they continued to work on his clothing. Each piece of armor slipping into Evelyn’s grip as she placed them gently in an adjoining armoire. Though aged and worn, she could feel the care he placed in each plate, and wanted to give them equal treatment instead of dropping them to the floor. It took several minutes for every buckle to unlatch, every strap to unfurl, but eventually Cullen was free from his metal outer-shell. Clad in his leather pants and tunic, Evelyn quickly pressed her body into his own. She had waited long enough to feel him outside of the confines of the armor. Her hands trailed along his clothed chest and abdomen, trembling in delight at the muscles as they flex with each intake of breath. As her explorations continue, she couldn’t stop the smile blooming across her face, feeling his reaction below his waistline.

Cullen’s hands wove into the tresses of her red hair. Fingers pressing into her scalp and allowing a moan to free from the lithe woman in his arms. He bent his head down to her ear, suckling at the shell. “It’s your turn, my lady.”

His lips began to trail along her jaw line, up her cheek, and back down, pass her chin and to the hollow of her throat. Evelyn’s hands stilled as Cullen’s kisses began to overwhelm her senses. Her eyes closed on their own accord; head tilting back to allow the man before her more purchase of her skin. His heated breath caused goose bumps to pebble across her body. Before she could process the sensations, Cullen’s hands had moved to her shirt and began unbuckling the clasps. Each piece of exposed skin was punctuated with a tender, soft kiss of his lips. As his fingers dove lower, Evelyn forced her eyes open and down to Cullen. Shocked to find that his were watching her as he expertly continued to work through the tricky latches of her clothing. He showed no hesitation, no faltering like he had earlier with his words. Right now he was a man of action, and damn it was sexy to see his eyes fire up at Evelyn’s gaze.

Kneeling on the floor, Cullen pressed a kiss on her torso where the last buckle held the shirt in place. His large hands slowly skimmed up the sides of her body. Calloused fingers of a warrior caressing every inch of her soft, newly scarred skin. Reaching her shoulders, he pushed at the garment, pulling it gently down her arms until it fell to the floor with a discernable plunk. His hands continued kneading at her flesh, trailing up her arms and down her back. Evelyn’s mouth went dry as she watched Cullen’s eyes darken at each pass of his hands. His face a hairsbreadth away from her most intimate of places. As his fingers skimmed the top of her pants, she wordlessly nodded at his request to continue. 

Strong hands softly tugged the fabric from her hips, allowing it to pool at her feet as the velvet pads of his fingers danced along her still tender thighs. His other hand quickly went to work at unbuckling her boots. Evelyn idly began to stroke a hand through his blond hair. The style curling between her fingers as nails began to slowly scratch at his scalp. Cullen refused to let her ministrations deter him from his task. His lips pressed along her inner thigh, moving up as she gasped at the sensation. She could feel the twitch of a smile on his lips against her skin as he swapped to her other leg and peppered it with more kisses. Soon her boots were untied and Cullen patted the back of her calves. The touch sending Evelyn back to reality, briefly, as she stepped out of her garments.

Cullen's hands did not stay idle, trailing along her legs and back to her hips as he stood up. His need growing before her eyes. A palm cupped her cheek and Evelyn instinctually pressed into it. Her body reciprocating from his soft touches. She wanted, needed to feel more. She pulled his other hand to her breast band. A smirk graced the corner of his scarred lip from her eagerness. Cullen dropped his other hand and pressed it to the small of her back, un-tucking the binding that held her in. Evelyn raised her arms just above her head to move them out of Cullen’s way, dropping her hands behind her neck with a coy look upon her features. Cullen playfully rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her temple before setting to work on unraveling the fabric from her chest. With each pass, the cool breeze of the room began to hit Evelyn. Only to be quickly replaced by the intense warmth of her blood pumping through her veins. As the last bit of cloth fell away, Evelyn lowered her arms back to her sides; fingers twisting together.

She had never been so exposed before. And while she knew Cullen wouldn’t say or do anything to offend her, she hoped that he found some attraction to her still. Her body was not full, but not petite either. Shapely hips cinched toward her waist, with muscles beginning to develop after months of travelling for the Inquisition. Her legs were trim, as well as her arms, even with carrying a metal staff in battle. Heavy robes prevented her skin from being damaged by the sun, but she still showed the scars of fights that could not be avoided. Her breasts were decently sized, she thought, though seeing Cullen’s hands made them appear small by comparison to other women they have met in their journeys. 

The silence began to stretch far longer than she had hoped. Just as she was about to speak, Evelyn was swept into Cullen’s arms once more as she was carried to his bed. Evelyn could only gasp at the Commander’s swiftness. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he carefully laid her down atop the covers. Her hair fanned out like a fiery halo; a stark contrast to the pale glow of her skin. 

Cullen shifted, leaning over the Inquisitor. His hands planted firmly on each side of her body. Eyes raking over every centimeter of her flesh. He leaned forward and gingerly placed a kiss between her brows, her nose, working his way down to the edges of her lips. “Maker,” he breathed. “You’re more beautiful than I ever imagined.”

Evelyn couldn’t help but softly laugh at his admission, while his lips continued their precarious path down her neck. “Do you often imagine me nearly naked?”

“More than I care to admit.” His lips captured a pulse point at her neck and he began to suck. The young mage’s body melted under the advance; a sigh escaping her lips.

A hand tentatively traced along her skin, hugging the bones of her hip and up to her ribs to settle below her breasts. Fingers teased under the swell as Cullen’s lips began to move once more. Down her neck. Past her collarbone. And ever so gently to the hardened buds of her nipples. He gently kissed one, then the other, before taking his mouth around a nipple and suckling it. His hands no longer passive as he gently palmed her other breast. The gasp and ensuing moan from Evelyn’s lips was nothing short of obscene. The way his tongue lapped and sucked, while his fingers plucked and tugged, her hardening nipples were verging on the point of pain and pleasure. She fisted her hands into the bed sheets beneath her. Nails digging into the cotton. The heat building between her legs was beginning to consume her. 

Sensing her distress, Cullen removed his hand and trailed it down her body, along the valley of her torso and to the top of her waist. Lips were not far behind as they jumped to her dry breast, lapping it’s center into his mouth. His other hand did not stay idle. Propping up on an elbow, he took her other nipple between his fingers, rolling it softly. Slowly. Her hips moved up on their own accord to seek contact with his touch. His fingers danced along the patch of hair under her smalls. The moan Cullen released as he grazed against the wetness from her core was borderline obscene, and Evelyn was reveling in it. 

Cullen glanced up at the woman before him. Her eyes wide. Mouth parted. Completely wanton and at his mercy, seeking relief from the onslaught of attention he was giving to her body.

Without breaking away his gaze, two fingers pressed onward, into her center. She gasped at the intrusion. His eyes fluttered briefly at the sensation of her walls contracting, but he maintained his focus on her face. Evelyn drew a hand into his blonde curls once more; nails digging softly against his scalp as her legs parted under their own accord.

Cullen slipped his lips away from her breast and down her body. Hand pulling out of her smalls to wrap his fingers around the offending fabric and tugging them unceremoniously to the side, allowing his mouth to wrap around the nub of her femininity unexpectedly. Evelyn’s hand fisted into his hair at the sensation. So much warmth from his mouth objectifying her most intimate parts. His other hand continued to pluck at her nipples, but by then it was too much. 

Touching. Licking. Sucking. Heat. And the sounds of his groans with every swipe of his tongue.

Her legs trembled at the first sign of her orgasm. A silent breath of release as Cullen removed his hands, grabbed her hips, and pulled her to his mouth. As if she were ambrosia and he needed to taste every inch of her release. His eyes drenched with need as he watched her writhe beneath his tongue. Lapping at her clit, plunging in and out as she rode out the sensations.

Too quickly it was over. Evelyn was panting and perspiring slightly along her forehead. Never had she felt such intensity of pleasure to produce sweat and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. But she would gladly do it again to have Cullen’s hands and mouth work their delicious talent. He gently lowered her hips to the bed, nuzzling his nose along the patch of hair above her womanhood to keep her smalls out of the way. Cullen placed a kiss on her clit, causing her legs to shake ever so slightly as she suppressed laughter at the tingling sensation his lips left behind. With skillful hands he pulled her smalls off, over her hips, down her legs, and tossed them to some far corner of his room. She couldn’t be bothered to watch where, not with the way he looked at her as he pulled his tunic up and over his shoulders. His pants were not far behind as he shuttled his legs out and kicked them aside. Cullen’s gaze lingered along her flushed body as he began to crawl his way back up. Fiery kisses along her stomach, making a path up and between her breasts.

Evelyn gasped unexpectedly as she felt, rather than saw, his hardness along her thigh. She couldn’t stop herself from breaking the eye contact to view the intrusion. She hadn’t seen one in person. But it’s not as though the Inquisitor was completely arrogant about the male anatomy. What she could be certain of was that the textbooks did not give them justice. Or maybe it was just Cullen that was different. His penis looked large for her hands, but couldn’t have been thicker than three of his fingers. A vein ran from below, near the base up to the tip. Evelyn bit her bottom lip wondering if Cullen would moan if her hands, her fingers, or her mouth paid extra attention to that feature. A slick sheen covered the head. And by how high his cock was, nearly pressing into his abdomen, clearly he had been aroused by his ministrations as much as she had.

Locking eyes back to Cullen once more, she carefully reached for his manhood, barely grasping it before her wrists were encased by one of his hands. A concern playing in her eyes. She wanted to return the favor, provide him something that only she could give him. But Cullen shook his head, bringing her hands up to the pillows.

“Next time, if you’ll have me,” he murmured, inhaling deeply as he kissed her.

There better damn well be a next time if Evelyn has anything to say about it.

“Ready?” he asked, eyes alight with hope.

“Yes,” she whispered, bouncing her head up to steal his lips for another kiss. Cullen pulled back as his large hands ran down the sides of her body and over her thighs, encouraging her to part her legs further and provide him entry.

Evelyn maintained focus on his features this time. She was so caught up in the stretch, in the fullness of his girth, that she couldn’t gauge his reactions when they were on the desk.

It felt easier this time. Her hips raised up willingly to help guide him in once more. Her walls expanded and contracted around his length with the agonizingly slow push. The burn from before was there, but not as stressful. It felt almost natural. Whatever discomfort lay on her mind, it all went away as she watched Cullen’s face. His eyes rolling back into his head and closing the moment their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. Brows knitting at the change in pressure, but just as quickly replaced by a look of serenity. The edges of his eyes curling in satisfaction. A groan falling from his lips like a desperate prayer. His member throbbing inside, causing her body to react and clench ever so slightly. 

She didn’t hear the curse of his tongue, nor the sounds around her.

She didn’t feel the sheets below her body or the pillow under her head.

Everything revolved around Cullen and the absolute blissful expression on his face. 

He opened his eyes to watch her before lowering himself for the final push to the hilt. Evelyn gasped as it turned into a lustful moan. Her legs wrapping around Cullen's body. The heels of her feet digging, unexpectedly, into his flexing bum.

“Forgive me Andraste for taking your name in vain over this beautiful woman before me.”

Of course the man would pray absolution even while sheathed deep within a woman. His lips brushed briefly against hers as his hips began their dance. Cullen slowly began to push forward, and then dragged away just enough to maintain their connection, but to still cause Evelyn to want more. Unlike their earlier romp he was maintaining a lustful gentleness. A hand cradled her hip while the other stroked gingerly across her cheek. His eyes fell from their hunger to a soft irreverence. Body sensually moving above her without fervor. His touch caused her to crave more of it, more of him in whatever way she could take it. Time seemed to slow under this glorious torture.

This is what he meant when he said he wanted to make love to her. Evelyn’s heart felt alive at the notion. Her arms moved up to twine around his neck. Fingers trailing along his hair as a smile blossomed on her face. She wanted to say so much in that moment. Describe what she was feeling. What this all meant to her. What he meant to her. Her words died at a particularly deep thrust. Body clamping down on his member as he grunted his satisfaction. 

Talking could wait.

Evelyn pushed up as much as her body would allow, giving her enough leverage to plant her lips firmly on his own. She shifted her hips at the same time to press them against his hips as he pushed hard into again. Deeper. Longer. Most lustful strokes of his member. She moaned into the kiss at the extra penetration, not knowing that he could drive even further into her. His lips devoured her own as his thrusts became sharper. He didn’t speed up nor slow down. The pace was exactly what she needed to feel every inch of him. To take in the contours of his cock within her walls and enjoy the passionate burn.

It was the strength of his body that allowed her to climb that precipice again, faster than before.

Evelyn felt a flush of wetness as her hips bucked against Cullen's. His member hitting a spot deep within. Her feet dug further into his rear as she sought more friction of his body. They weren't close enough. She wanted more. 

Cullen's name fell from her lips as his hand palmed her breasts. He responded in kind with a lustful moan and a harder thrust of his hips. With each push her breathy pants turned into pleasurable sighs. Her hands unlatched from his neck and roamed over every speck of flesh she could touch. Back, chest, the stubble on his face - anywhere that her hands may reach.

But still it wasn't enough. 

As Cullen's lips descended on hers once more, she responded to another deep thrust by pressing her body hard against his.

"More," she breathed.

The hand on her hip gripped with more force and pulled her lower half up and off the bed. His other hand slipped behind her head and tangled in her hair. The new angle had Evelyn breathless. The slide of his cock in and out. The sounds of their bodies pressing into each other. The sheen of sweat and fluids between them. It should all seem perverse. Something out of a romance novel. But Evelyn felt heavenly. Her legs again began their twitch along Cullen's abdomen. His lips caressed her own once more. Foreheads pressed together as the thrusts became more erratic. Moans and grunts tumbling between the two as their passion reached their crescendo.

Cullen changed his position. Hiking Evelyn's hips up further and pumping his body with languid, but forceful strokes. The heat and desire building up in Evelyn broke. Her legs tingled as the squeezed against Cullen's hips. The walls of her womanhood contracting and milking his member with each thrust. The cry's of her orgasm were swallowed up by Cullen's lips. His own moans pressing into her mouth as she felt his body's release. His seed spurting deep within her, filling her with a satisfaction she never expected. Her limbs tangled around his sweat-slicked body as their hips dropped back to the mattress. His cock still pumping into her as his body succumbed to the passion of their combined release.

Time stilled. Even as their orgasms ended, his hips continued. Not wanting it to stop as his pumping started to slow. With another kiss to her lips, Cullen pulled Evelyn against his body and rolled them onto their sides facing each other. His piece still nestled safely inside, softening but refusing to retract and finishing the moment.

Brushing strands of hair away from her face, Cullen gently kissed her temples once more. The question settling along his tongue vanished as he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well. The women in the Circle did not say it would be anything like that," she spoke between deep breaths. Her heart was still racing at the exertion.

He chuckled. "So then it was..."

"If perfection exists, that was it." Evenly quickly left a peck on his lips before dropping her legs from around his hips and tangling them with his own. His cock finally retreating, but the intimacy still there in full force.

"I'm glad," Cullen responded. "You are...I've never felt anything like this before."

Evelyn's hand came up to caress his face. She watched the emotions play out in his eye. Her heart swelled at the look he gave her. At the gentleness of his touch. The other mages were clearly doing it all wrong if sex, if love, could feel like this.

"That second time really topped the first."

Cullen groaned and kissed her in mock frustration. "That wasn't...that shouldn't count. This is your first time. The rutting was...practice."

Evelyn smiled as his cheeks tinted pink at the embarrassment. After what they just did, there was no reason to feel so insecure, or to be so stubborn. The first time was worthy of remembering. She giggled at his predicament.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"Nope."

A hand began to trail down her body. Briefly palming a breast, stroking her ribs, caressing her bottom and thighs, and hovered over the puffy lips of her womanhood. Cullen held her gaze as his fingers gingerly traced her clit. "Then I will make it up to you every chance I can."

She'll hold him to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! Everyone loves them. Feel free to leave a few.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you everyone so much for all of the wonderful comments and the views! I didn't expect to see so many so quickly! O_O I have a multi-chapter idea in the works. Stay tuned!


End file.
